howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Live and Let Fly (transcript)
Transcript pull into a small cave, where Fishlegs is tied to a chair, being interrogated. Viking: Tell us what you know about the dragons, boy. Tell us how you train them! Fishlegs: I won't talk! You can't make me! Viking: Oh, I think we can. the lit torches in the cave go out, and Fishlegs is now bathed in an eerie darkness. Fishlegs: Hello? Is anybody there? Oh, you can't-- you can't leave me in here. Okay, okay! Hiccup is the leader of the Berk Dragon Academy! He rides a Night Fury named Toothless! Then there's Astrid! She's mean, but in a nice way. Her dragon is Deadly Nadder, shoots spines, loves chicken! Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare, we're not actually sure who's more monstrous, him or the dragon! Then there's the Twins. They share a Zippleback, actually they fight over it. hear the familiar sound of Toothless charging a plasma blast. He and Meatlug then light the other dragon Riders' torches, now revealing their annoyed expressions because Fishlegs failed the interrogation test. Fishlegs: What?! You KNOW I hate the dark! Tuffnut: Great. Fishlegs? More like "Guppylegs". Jeez... Hiccup: Fishlegs, you can't cave in! Alvin will do a lot more than turn out the light to get you to talk. He had me locked in a dungeon ready to be executed! Toothless was chained and muzzled for days. You need to stick with what we discussed: your name, where you live, and nothing else. Fishlegs: All right, I'll work on it! Astrid: "Mean"? I'm not mean. Snotlout: It's okay, Astrid. I like mean girls. Astrid: disgusted Ugh! other Riders exit the cave, leaving Fishlegs behind. Fishlegs: Hey, girl. Can you untie me? licks Fishlegs' face and curls up behind him. ''Please? (The scene changes to the docks of Berk, Hiccup is walking with his father while Toothless follows behind.) '''Hiccup': Grounded? All the dragons? Are you serious? Stoick: Deadly serious. From this point forward, there is a ban on flying, period. Hiccup: What? What about patrolling, training? Stoick: What part of "ban on flying" did you not understand, Hiccup? Hiccup: But that's... That's ridiculous. Stoick: I want that wall higher! Viking: Aye, aye, sir! Stoick: Are you calling your father ridiculous? Hiccup: Of course not. I would never call my father ridiculous. I'm calling my chief ridiculous. Stoick: Careful, son. You too, dragon. Stoick: Put your backs into it, boys! Hiccup: Dad, Alvin has his own dragons. Changewings, Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths... I-I saw them with my own eyes. Stoick: Yes. When you were kidnapped and locked up in an Outcast prison. Hiccup: He's also read The Book of Dragons. He's seen Astrid train a Monstrous Nightmare, and he still has Mildew, who, by the way, I really doubt will hold up under questioning. Stoick: Hiccup... Hiccup: If Alvin learns how to train his dragons and he attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours. Stoick: I understand that. But I'm not gonna risk your life or the lives of any of your Dragon Riders. This is my final word. (Hiccup is explaining the new rule to his fellow dragon riders at the Dragon Academy.) Astrid: And you agreed? Just like that? Hiccup What other choice did I have? He's the chief, who also happens to be my incredibly overprotective father. Astrid: Well, we have to get him to change his mind. Fishlegs: Stoick the Vast? Um, good luck with that. Snotlout: So what am I supposed to do with Hookfang if he can't fly? Snotlout: You know what happens when his inner warrior is caged up? smacks him across the Academy with his burning tail. Snotlout: THAT is what happens! Tufffnut: Whoa, we should have caged his inner warrior a long time ago. That was awesome! Ruffnut: (chuckling) Yeah. Hiccup: Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll keep working on my dad, and hopefully he'll change his mind. Astrid: And what if he doesn't? (The sun is setting as Astrid and Hiccup are walking back to town with their dragons.) Astrid: Wow. I forgot what a long walk it is from the Academy. Sure would be nice to be flying home. Hiccup: Right, thank you, Astrid, for that observation, because I clearly don't have enough on my plate, right now. (Toothless notices the sinking sun and circles Hiccup, agitated.) Astrid: What's with him? Hiccup: Eh, it's sunset. We always take a lap around the island when it gets dark. He loves it. (Toothless wanders off to stare forlornly at the sunset.) Astrid: Poor Toothless. No family, no night-flying, what's left for him, really? ... Okay, why don't I just leave the two of you alone? Hiccup: That's probably a good idea... (Night falls, Hiccup and Toothless are still by Gobber's forge.) (Toothless smacks Hiccup in the head with his tail.) Hiccup: Ugh, what? (Toothless growls and continues to bother Hiccup as he works.) ''Oh, Toothless, you have to relax. ''(Hiccup manages to get Toothless to lay down with hand motions.) Gobber: 'Nice to have you in the shop, Hiccup. Usually you and Toothless are out enjoying a beautiful evening flight around the island at this hour. Of course, you can't do that anymore, what with the ban on flying, and all. Eh, shame about that... So, what are we making? ''(Hiccup shows Gobber the shield he's been working on. It's decorated with the Academy flag) '''Hiccup: So, what do you think? Gobber: '''All this work for a shield? '''Hiccup: Well, it's not just a shield. (Hiccup activates a hidden switch which sends a mini bola out of the shield. The rope wraps itself around Gobber and pulls Hiccup toward the larger viking.) Gobber: ... Handy... (Hiccup releases the catch, winding the bola back into the shield.) Hiccup: '''If we can't ride dragons, we have to defend ourselves, somehow. '''Gobber: You know, Hiccup, your father is just doing what's best for you. He's trying to keep you safe. Hiccup: I know. But the problem is, the safest place for me, is on Toothless. Gobber: Well, I'll leave you to it. I imagine you'll be here quite a while. Too bad, really. Have you seen that moon? Can't imagine a more beautiful night for a flight. Gobber: '... I did it again, didn't I? ''(Gobber walks off and Toothless immediately growls at Hiccup.) '''Hiccup: Gah, I know what you're thinking. And you might as well forget it. (They look at the moon.) (The shot of the moon zooms out on Astrid feeding Stormfly. Stormfly hears something, we recognize the sound of the Night Fury soaring passed.) Astrid: What is it Stormfly? A dragon! And someone's riding it. Wait a minute, that's a Night Fury. (Scene switches to Astrid riding Stormfly. They're chasing Hiccup and Toothless.) Astrid: ''(to herself)'' Alright, Hiccup, what are you up to? Astrid: Come on, come on. (Astrid loses sight of Hiccup curving around the seastacks.) Agh! Hiccup: That was a close one... (They land.) Nice flying, bud. I think we lost her. Astrid: (Stormfly and Astrid descend from above.) ''Think again, Hiccup. '''Hiccup:' Astrid! We were just talking about you... Astrid: '''So I guess this is the part where I ask if your father changed his mind, and you tell me "he didn't," and you're going behind his back. Again. '''Hiccup: Actually, no. This is the part where I tell you my dad is wrong. Astrid: '''So, he knows? '''Hiccup: '''I didn't say that... Look, you were there on Outcast Island, just like I was. You know what Alvin is capable of- '''Astrid: So, you were just gonna fly around at night all by yourself and say nothing? Hiccup: '''That.. was.. my plan. I didn't wanna get anyone else in trouble. I was... trying to do the right thing... Sort of. '''Astrid: We both know what the right thing is, Hiccup. But if we're gonna ride dragons behind your father's back, we all need to ride dragons behind your father's back. (The next morning, Astrid and Hiccup talk to Snotlout.) Snotlout: Dragon Flight Club? I like that! What is it? Astrid: It's a secret dragon flying society. We train at night under the cover of darkness. Hiccup: '''Sharpening our skills against possible dragon attacks by alvin '''Astrid: '''But remember it's secret, nobody can know '''Hiccup: '''As far as you know, it doesn't exist.There IS no Dragon Flight Club. '''Snotlout: (To Hookfang.) Hey, what do you think? (Hookfang blows Snotlout into a nearby wheelbarrow.) Snotlout: (groaning.) He's in! (The scene switches to Astrid and Hiccup talking to the twins in their house. They're hanging from the rafters like bats.) Hiccup: So listen, this is very, very important; the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there IS no Dragon Flight Club. Tuffnut: Wait, so IS there a Dragon Flight Club? (The twins descend from their perches.) Astrid: Yes. There is a Dragon Flight Club. Ruffnut: But, he just said there IS no Dragon Flight Club. Hiccup: No, the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there IS no Dragon Flight Club. Get it? Tuffnut: Absolutely. Not. Ruffnut: Yeah, I think I need to lie down. Tuffnut: Me too! Why don't you guys come back when you've made up your mind. And stop saying IS so much. (Scene switches to Fishlegs and Meatlug.) Fishlegs: Um, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Besides, I hate having to wake her... She's so beautiful when she sleeps. Hiccup: '''Fishlegs, this is a defining moment in the history of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Hundreds of years from now, when they're building statues of us in the middle of town, they're going to harken back to the courage it took us to do what was right, regardless of the consequences. '''Fishlegs: '''So, I get a statue?? '''Hiccup: ''(Sighing.) Yes, Fishlegs, you get a statue. '(We now zoom into the Dragon Academy as the sun sets.)' '''Hiccup:' Okay, Dragon Flight Club members, you know why you're here. Tuffnut: Psha, Speak for yourself. Hiccup: We need to be ready for riders on any type of dragon, from a Typhoomerang, to a Scauldron, to a Changewing. Even a Whispering Death. So, I've put together some training exercises- Snotlout: (mocking.)'' eh teh bleh, bleh, bleh. Can we go already? (Hookfang roars approval.) '''Hiccup: Let's mount up. First stop- (Scene changes to the dragon riders in the air, Hiccup finishes his sentence as if there was no switch.) Hiccup: Changewing Island. Tuffnut: Oh, yeah. Stones of Good Fortune, a lifetime of good luck. I can't wait to get my hands on one of those. Astrid: Tuffnut, we've been over this, those are NOT Stones of Good Fortune. Those are dragon eggs. Fishlegs: Leave them alone. Please? I really don't want to revisit the Changewing Debacle. (The camera follows three boars as Changewings circle.) Hiccup (V.O.): Changewings hunt like wolves. One dragon lures a single boar from the herd. (The riders are hiding in a group of nearby trees.) Fishlegs: Then other Changewings surround it. Tuffnut: Hey, don't we know that boar? Ruffnut: Yeah we do. That's Bjorn Boar! Astrid: Are they serious? Tuffnut: (To the Changewings.) You leave Bjorn alone! Hiccup: Clearly, they are. (The Changewings turn their attention to the intruders.) Tuffnut: You're on your own, Bjorn! (The Changewings spit acid at the riders who flee.) Hiccup: Keep your distance! Their acid is only effective at close range! Fishlegs: Not very comforting, when you're on the slowest dragon! I'm sorry, girl, it had to be said. Snotlout: There's too many of them! And they come out of nowhere! Hiccup: Wait a minute, if they don't have anything to camouflage against- Fishlegs: -It'll take away their advantage! Astrid: Up! Up! (Astrid and the other riders take her advice. The Changewings follow them a short distance before Toothless's blasts send them back to their home.) Fishlegs: What did I say about the Changewing Debacle?! Was no one listening? (The next morning, Stoick visits Gobber at his shop. Gobber is fiddling with Hiccup's shield.) Gobber: Heh, uh-uh, hmm. Now where did he hide it? Where is the trigger for that- Stoick: ''(Interrupting.) Gobber! ''(Gobber inadvertently activates the release for the rope and pulls Stoick toward him.) Gobber: Eh-heh. So, I'll.. just... unwind that, and uh... hopefully, no one is looking... (He manages to unwind the rope.) So! What can I do you for? Stoick: I came for my saddle. Didja make the adjustments I asked for? Gobber: It's done and back on Thornado. It should do wonders for your maneuverability. Stoick (V.O.): Good. Gobber: 'Of course, that shouldn't matter right now, what with the ban on flying and all... '''Stoick: '''And what ban would that be, Gobber? '''Gobber: '''Stoick, the ban. On flying dragons. The one where no one is allowed to- Ahh, I see, the ban where no one is allowed to fly dragons, ''(whispering) except the chief. 'Stoick: '''Someone's got to patrol the island. Might as well be me. '''Gobber: '''Uh-huh. '''Stoick: '''And not a word to anyone. Especially Hiccup. I mean it. '''Gobber: '''Stoick, I'm nothing if not carefu- ''(Gobber trips a mini catapult in Hiccup's shield and hits himself in the chin.) ''catapult, should've seen that one coming. '(The scene changes to the six riders examining a burn ring on the forest floor.) Fishlegs: '''Much like the rings inside a tree, the scortch marks can tell you the age, and thus the size, of the Typhoomerang in question. '''Hiccup: '''Still warm. '''Astrid: '''Which means it wasn't here too long ago. '''Fishlegs: And, if you look at the mark, you can tell which way it came from and which way it was headed. Snotlout: '''I know which way it was headed without all that stupid stuff. '''Astrid: '''Oh, really? Where's it going? '''Snotlout: '''It's not, it's coming. At us.Right now! ''(They see the Typhoomerang approaching quickly.')'' Hiccup: Anything else we needed to learn? Tuffnut: 'Nope! '''Ruffnut: '''We're good! ''(The riders bolt.) 'Tuffnut: '''Hey, Hiccup. '''Hiccup: '''Yes, Tuffnut? '''Tuffnut: '''When did your dad join Dragon Flight Club? '''Hiccup: '''He didn't. '''Tuffnut: '''Oh, weird, 'cause he's right there. ''(We see Chief Stoick flying just below the riders.) 'Hiccup: '''What the- Aw- Quick! Evasive cloud maneuvers! ''(The five dragons fly into the clouds to hide.) '''Hiccup (V.O.): We have to stay up here in the clouds until we're right over town. Astrid (V.O.): What are you two doing?! Tuffnut: We can't see in the clouds! Ruffnut: Yeah! It's too cloudy! Stoick: What in the name of Thor? Hiccup (V.O.): Uh, you guys, if your heads are out of the clouds, my dad can see you! Tuffnut (V.O.): (Stoick is flying right for the twins.) ''Uh, not going to disagree with you, there. '''Hiccup:' Um, alright, guys, split up, head home and, please, keep the dragons out of sight. (The dragons split up just as Stoick reaches the spot where they were. A dragon chase ensues.) Stoick (V.O.): You can't all get away! (The twins make it home. As does Snotlout, Hookfang throwing him inside.) Snotlout: Way to go,Hookfang! (Astrid and Stormfly make it back, Astrid signalling Stormfly to go to bed before ducking in her house. Hiccup flies in through his roof and climbs into bed.) Hiccup: This never happened. (Fishlegs and Meatlug land in front of their house.) '''Fishlegs: (Whispering.)'' Okay, girl. We made it, girl. I knew we were smarter than- Stoick (V.O.): Smarter than who, (Fishlegs screams.) Fishlegs? Fishlegs: Chief! What are you doin' up? Stoick: You're coming with me, son. (The scene switches to the outside of the Great Hall before moving inside.) Stoick: I'm gonna ask you one more time, Fishlegs. What were you doin' out there flyin'? And who was with you? Fishlegs: My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them! Gobber: Why does he keep saying that? He's kind of giving me the willies. Fishlegs (V.O): My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. Stoick: Fishlegs, this is not an interrogation. (The wind blows out the lights.) Gobber: Actually, it does kind of feel like an interrogation, Stoick. Stoick: '''Not helping, Gobber. '''Fishlegs: My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them! Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts